All I want for Christmas
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU. Kagura no le pedía mucho a la vida. Tenía salud, buenas notas y unos buenos amigos. Lo único que quería era una pareja con la que pasar el día de Navidad, sin embargo, cuando parecía que finalmente tendría su cita soñada, todo se tuerce. Al parecer, Santa Claus ha sido secuestrado y ella termina en la cárcel con... ¡¿Naraku! "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"


_**Nota de la autora:** ¡aquí vuelvo yo! Más pronto de lo esperado, en plena racha de inspiración. Oh, musa mía, no te vayas de vacaciones de Navidad a los Alpes y deja que termine todos los fics que debo ;O; En fin, esta vez vengo con un fic participante de la actividad "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" del foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha. Espero que os guste ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko, yo solo añado algo de rosa a la historia de estos dos :3_

_**Link al foro:** /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡A leer! =)_

* * *

**A**ll **I** **W**ant **f**or **C**hristmas**...**

— Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que digan podrá ser utilizada en su contra. Permanecerán en esta celda hasta que consigamos aclarar todo este asunto. Si así lo desean, cada uno tiene derecho a una llamada telefónica.

El policía local les recitó sus derechos mientras la puerta de la celda se cerraba con un estruendo metálico. Kagura se imaginó que así era como sonaban las puertas del infierno cuando se cerraban tras de ti. Porque eso no podía ser otro sitio sino el infierno en vida. De todas las cosas que podían pasarle ese día, esa era sin duda la peor de las opciones. Pero claro, ni siquiera el maldito día de Navidad iba a tener algo de buena suerte.

— Me pido la litera de arriba.

Kagura se giró al instante, con las manos apretadas en puños y una sobresaliente vena palpitando en su sien. Delante de ella, Naraku se subía con cuidado a la litera, tan tranquilo como quien va a echar una inocente siesta en el sofá de su casa.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?! ¡¿En serio?! — le chilló ella. Ese día ya había tenido suficiente y su paciencia había sobrepasado más que de sobra su límite.

— No grites. Si vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí de todas formas, al menos intenta no convertirte en una molestia — dijo impasible y sin delicadeza alguna mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

— ¡¿Yo soy la molestia aquí?! ¡Si estamos en esta situación es porque eres un maldito psicópata joder! — le reclamó fuera de sí. El muy cabrón, todo era su culpa y él se comportaba como si la cosa no fuera con él.

— No seas malhablada. Además, estoy seguro que esto se parece bastante a tus sueños, ¿eh? — le dijo con una sonrisilla sardónica.

— ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto que mi sueño de Navidad desde niña era pasar la fiesta dentro de una maldita cárcel! — soltó con marcada ironía en la voz. Aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el mensaje implícito bajo la sonrisa burlona de Naraku.

En serio, ¿cuándo había dejado que toda esa situación se le fuera de las manos?

_Para descubrirlo, tenemos que remontarnos al pasado…_

Cuando Kagura finalmente se graduó del instituto, en su grupo de amigos se respiraba una mezcla de aire de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Llevaban juntos desde primaria, pero ahora cada uno escogería una carrera y se iría por su propio camino. En realidad, ella parecía ser la única totalmente feliz por dejar finalmente el instituto, pues para ella esa era finalmente su oportunidad de pasar página y tratar de reorganizar su vida.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, los mellizos Naraku y Bankotsu, y ella misma, habían compartido clase prácticamente desde los seis años. No solo iban a clase juntos, también salían a jugar por ahí, se invitaban a sus cumpleaños, y las madres de todos se conocían. A veces los acompañaba también el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, que aunque era un año mayor que él y a menudo discutían, había terminado siendo amigo de todos también. Especialmente, Kagura se llevaba bien con él, quizás debido a la personalidad de ambos.

A pesar de todo, hubo una persona que marcó completamente la infancia y adolescencia de la chica. Naraku Morikawa había sido desde corta edad un niño algo singular. Tranquilo, educado, inteligente y muy astuto, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y nunca montaba escenas delante de los adultos. Toda una fachada que había desarrollado al descubrir que así, le era más sencillo conseguir aquello que quería. Desde entonces aprendió a manipular a la gente a su antojo para su propio bien siempre escondiéndose bajo su disfraz de niño obediente. Kagura desde pequeña había sentido cierta fascinación por él, por eso empezó a observarlo. Con el tiempo, algo más mayor, fruto de esa continua observación terminó dándose cuenta de su verdadera personalidad —y también descubrió que era la única que lo había notado, aunque Sesshomaru también parecía saber algo, ya que nunca le gustó mucho el niño—. Contra todo pronóstico, al descubrir cómo era en realidad sólo consiguió sentirse más atraída por él, e inevitablemente terminó enamorándose.

Nunca pensó en confesarse o algo por el estilo. Al fijarse en él, su retorcida forma de ser no fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta. Solo había dos personas con las que Naraku parecía genuinamente feliz, dos personas a las que les dedicaba sus únicas sonrisas sinceras, por las que se preocupaba de verdad y no sólo por conveniencia. Su mejor amigo, Inuyasha, y Kikyo. A pesar de su corta edad, Kagura sabía de sobra que Naraku guardaba ciertos sentimientos por la niña de cabellos negros y piel blanquecina. Al principio se sintió algo triste, pero todavía era demasiado joven como para que algo así le afectara demasiado.

Durante sus primeros años de secundaria llegó la época en que todos empezaron a ser más conscientes de sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos. Resignada de antemano a que su amor por el pelinegro se quedara en algo meramente platónico, al final de su segundo año de secundaria empezó a salir con Sesshomaru. No recordaba muy bien como se había dado la situación, ni quién dio el primer paso. Durante su tercer año estuvo saliendo con él, pero ahora que era adulta se daba cuenta que desde el principio eso estaba destinado a fracasar. El mayor era bastante frío con ella, y realmente su relación no había cambiado mucho desde que eran amigos. Se veían más, pero él a penas la tocaba o intentaba besarla, y ni hablar de escucharle un simple 'te quiero'. Por su parte, Kagura era demasiado orgullosa y testaruda como para pedírselo ella, así que se mantenían estancados en ese punto. Al pasar algunos meses terminaron acostándose juntos, quizás en un intento desesperado de la chica por despertar algún sentimiento en el albino. Ahora reconocía que había sido una medida estúpida, pero igualmente no se arrepentía de ello. Ese mismo día ambos decidieron cortar antes de terminar de estropear su relación. Después de eso continuaron siendo amigos, incluso más que antes. Sesshomaru era la persona en la que más confiaba sin duda alguna, llegando incluso a contarle de sus sentimientos por Naraku, que nadie más conocía. La cara del albino cuando se lo dijo fue algo digno de ver.

Ese mismo año, apenas a un par de semanas de finalizar su último curso de secundaria, ocurrió lo inevitable. Inuyasha y Naraku tuvieron una gran pelea debido a los sentimientos que ambos guardaban por Kikyo, y su amistad se rompió definitivamente. No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver que todo el grupo, a pesar de que no habían querido meterse en la pelea, se pusieron del lado del primero, incluso su hermano Bankotsu. Incluso Kikyo. Era la primera vez que Kagura lo veía realmente triste, y a pesar de todo, ella tampoco se puso de su lado. No se puso de parte de ninguno en realidad, pero ya había decidido alejarse de Naraku puesto que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él y su cercanía terminaba por hacerla sufrir. Así, el grupo continuó unido a excepción de Naraku.

Al entrar en bachillerato no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sola. Todos terminaron separados en el reparto de clases. Inuyasha y Miroku por un lado, Naraku y Bankotsu por otro, y Sango y Kagome por otro. A ella terminó tocándole con Kikyo. No es que la chica fuera mucho de su agrado anteriormente, pero después de lo que había sucedido, mucho menos. Si no llega a ser por la compañía de Sesshomaru su vida escolar habría sido un verdadero asco, y eso que como era parte del consejo de estudiantes no podía verlo tanto como quisiera debido a que siempre estaba ocupado. Durante todo ese año coincidió varias veces con Naraku por los pasillos o por la calle. Al principio se saludaban —demasiado secamente para su gusto—, pero con el paso del tiempo terminaron simplemente ignorándose.

Al final del año Kikyo anunció que su padre sería trasladado en el trabajo al extranjero, a España concretamente, y que toda la familia se mudaría con él, ella incluida. Todos se entristecieron por la noticia, a excepción ella. La verdad, le daba bastante igual lo que hiciera con su vida.

En segundo la mecánica fue más o menos la misma, o peor. Les tocó a todos juntos, a excepción de Naraku, que le tocó otra clase, y a ella y Bankotsu, que terminaron juntos en otra distinta. Todos siguieron juntos y ella cada vez se sentía más dejada de lado. A pesar de que intentara dar la fachada de dura e independiente, ella también necesitaba alguna amiga de género femenino a quien contarle sus penas, y desde luego Bankotsu no entraba en esa definición. A mitad de curso Sesshomaru, que ya estaba en tercero y había sido nombrado presidente del consejo, le dio una noticia inesperada. Había empezado a salir con una niña de primero y quería presentársela.

Cuando la vio por primera vez no se lo podía creer. De cuerpo ridículamente pequeño, cara algo infantil y actitud inocente, se presentó ante ella con una enorme sonrisa. No pudo evitar pensar que era todo lo contrario a ella.

— Me llamo Rin Uematsu, ¡encantada de conocerte! — exclamó sonriente y con una mano extendida hacia ella. Kagura puso cara de haberse tragado algo realmente asqueroso y no pudo evitar preguntar con sarcasmo.

— ¿En serio? Dime que es coña Sessh — le reclamó al chico sin delicadeza ninguna a pesar de que la más pequeña seguía delante con cara de confusión.

— No — contestó apenas el albino. Kagura volvió a mirar a la niña como si tuviera dos cabezas y fuera de color verde.

— Sesshomaru-sama me ha dicho que sois muy amigos desde pequeños — probó de nuevo Rin. — ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! — por un momento la de ojos rojos pensó que casi se atraganta.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama? — preguntó incrédula, para inmediatamente estallar en sonoras y muy poco femeninas carcajadas.

— Kagura, te estás pasando — el albino suspiró y la pequeña lo miró con cara de no entender qué había dicho que fuera tan gracioso, mientras la otra seguía desternillándose.

A los pocos días confirmó que, efectivamente, esa chiquilla era todo lo opuesto a ella, y estaba segura de que esos dos no iban a durar juntos ni un mes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que, quizás por eso mismo, la relación de su mejor amigo con la chica parecía ir tan bien. Esta terminó pegándosele a todas horas —cuando no estaba pegada como una lapa a _'su novio'_—, al entrar al instituto, en el recreo, en la hora del almuerzo. Pensó que quizás Sesshomaru estaba preocupado porque estaba siempre sola y le había pedido a la chica que fuera su amiga. Pues bien, ella no necesitaba amistades compradas. No se cortó en ningún momento. Cuando estaba cabreada le gritaba a la más pequeña, aunque no tuviera la culpa, se quejaba cuando la agobiaba demasiado con su cercanía y no trataba de disimular ni un poco su mal carácter y sus comentarios mordaces como con el resto de la gente. A pesar de todo, ella seguía acompañándola a todos lados. Cuando le preguntó por qué seguía queriendo estar con ella la niña solo le sonrió y le dijo que eso era porque _"Eran amigas". _Pensó que simplemente le faltaba algún tornillo.

Eran totalmente opuestas, y con el tiempo entendió porque su amigo estaba saliendo con ella, y por qué lo suyo nunca podría haber funcionado. Ella y Sesshomaru eran demasiado parecidos, nunca habrían funcionado en un plano amoroso. Pero Rin era buena y generosa por naturaleza, no juzgaba a nadie, era pura e inocente, y aunque eso hacía que algunos la consideraran algo tonta e infantil, ahora sabía que no era así ni mucho menos. La había aceptado sin censuras, a pesar de que se había portado bastante mal con ella al principio y que sabía de la relación que había tenido con Sessh en el pasado. Ella nunca habría sido capaz de aceptar algo así tan fácilmente de haber estado en su lugar.

Kagura siempre había sido bastante más madura e independiente de lo que su edad le dictaba. Nunca se había considerado una buena persona. No era agradable con la gente, tenía mal temperamento y su carácter era voluble y cambiante. La gente a menudo no estaba dispuesta a tratar con ese tipo de personas, y por eso nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad hasta que conoció a Rin. Sesshomaru a menudo solía decirle que no era capaz de ver sus propias virtudes, aunque ella creía que simplemente no había nada que ver. Por eso, cuando algunos miembros del club de manualidades en el cual estaban Kagura y Rin le preguntaron a la pequeña porqué siempre iba con alguien como ella, no pudo evitar pensar que ese era el razonamiento más lógico. Alguien como Rin que gustaba a todo el mundo no encajaba con alguien como ella que no caía bien a nadie. Entonces, con una sonrisa radiante contestó: "Kagura es una persona muy honesta, es transparente como el aire con sus sentimientos, nunca mentiría o trataría de agradar a alguien sólo por compromiso, sino que cuando se preocupa por alguien lo hace honestamente y de corazón. Por eso es mi mejor amiga".

En ese momento Kagura se levantó sin decir nada, fue directamente al baño de chicas y se encerró en un cubículo. Estuvo más de quince minutos llorando, mientras Rin la esperaba fuera pacientemente y en silencio, apoyada en la puerta.

El curso terminó bastante mejor que como empezó. Al año siguiente entró en tercer curso, y eso tenía un único significado para ella. Sesshomaru se graduaba y dejaba el instituto. Fue un golpe bastante duro para ella, aunque no tanto como había imaginado. Ahora que tenía a Rin no se sentía tan sola, y al albino lo seguía viendo a menudo fuera de la escuela. El curso pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Ocasionalmente seguía quedando con el grupo de Inuyasha y el resto, aunque mucho menos que antes.

Así, llegó el último día de clases y su graduación. Inuyasha y los chicos quisieron hacerse una foto con ella todos juntos, y Sesshomaru la sacó mientras Rin permanecía pegada a él, a punto de llorar. Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Rin se echó a llorar diciéndole que la echaría de menos, y eso que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a su forma de ser. Lanzó una mirada furibunda al albino cuando escuchó cómo a este se le escapa una risilla por lo bajo.

Finalmente se separó de todos y fue a visitar su clase por última vez. Ya estaba atardeciendo y apenas había nadie por los pasillos. Cuando llegó al piso de los de primero decidió entrar a la que había sido su clase en primer curso. Se sentó en su viejo pupitre mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana. No mentía cuando decía que no echaría de menos el instituto como el resto. No dejaba atrás compañeros a los que extrañar, solo Sesshomaru y Rin, y a ellos los seguiría viendo fuera. Para ella, eso solo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida. Entraría a la universidad sola, alejada de todos los que le recordaban su pasado y haría borrón y cuenta nueva.

— Pensé que ya no quedaba nadie por aquí.

Kagura se giró sorprendida, desde la puerta Naraku la miraba con una expresión seria, incluso diría que algo molesta. Casi no reparó en ese detalle, tenía la sensación de que hacía años que no lo veía. Había crecido varios centímetros y su pelo estaba mucho más largo ahora. Sus facciones habían madurado y parecía mucho más… masculino. Joder, el cabrón se había vuelto aún más atractivo si cabe.

— Si te molesto te aguantas — le espetó ella algo enfadada por la mirada que él le daba. — Además ¿qué haces aquí? Esta no era tu clase.

Naraku desvió la mirada indiferente, apenas con un movimiento de hombros para restar importancia a la pregunta. Y aun así, no se le escapó el hecho de que sus ojos se habían parado en el pupitre que había pertenecido a Kikyo. _Como no,_ pensó. Al final, todo giraba siempre en torno a ella. Kikyo podía llevar dos años viviendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y ella estar parada a apenas un metro de él, y Naraku la seguía prefiriendo a ella. Esa certeza la hizo sentirse mierda por unos instantes. Desde luego, ir a la universidad y alejarse de él era lo mejor que podía hacer.

— Está bien, sino te vas tú lo haré yo — se bajó de su mesa y atravesó la clase pasando a un lado del chico sin mirarlo. Ya salía por la puerta cuando la detuvo sujetándola con muy poca delicadeza del brazo. Kagura se giró a mirarlo extrañada, pero su expresión seria no le decía nada. Tras unos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, finalmente la soltó, y dándose media vuelta se alejó por el pasillo.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Una vez superados sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad —que obviamente aprobó, no es que fuera un genio como cierto amigo albino suyo, pero tampoco era tonta, se podía decir que estaba por encima de la media—, llegaron las vacaciones. A menudo salía con Sesshomaru y Rin, a pesar de que ella solía negarse a ir de _'sujeta velas'_ de la parejita. Cuando decía esto la más pequeña la miraba muy seria y le decía que tenían que aprovechar el tiempo, porque cuando empezara el curso apenas se verían.

No volvió a quedar con Inuyasha y los demás. Por lo poco que sabía de ellos a través de Sessh y algunos mensajes ocasionales que Kagome le mandaba, Bankotsu también había dejado el grupo y ahora iban de parejitas, Inuyasha y Kagome, y Miroku y Sango. Lo que hicieran le daba igual, pero daba asco ser la única que seguía sola y enamorada del mismo tipo desde primaria.

Finalmente llega el día de la inauguración en la universidad. Cuando vio a Bankotsu en la puerta saludándole con esa sonrisa de idiota, casi le da un ataque. ¡Y ella que pensaba pasar página! Le iba a ser difícil con el hermano mellizo de tu amor imposible en su misma universidad. Por suerte, cuando habló con él y entraron juntos al salón de actos este le explicó que asistiría a esa universidad, pero a una carrera totalmente distinta de la suya, ni siquiera estaban en la misma facultad. La ceremonia transcurrió durante más de una hora que se le hizo eterna, y al finalizar se despidió de Bankotsu y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Ella se había decantado por la carrera de derecho. No es que fuera una vocación ni nada parecido, simplemente había sido un poco por descarte, y porque le parecía entretenido.

Se dirigió al aula donde daban su primera clase, sin embargo, si pensaba que las sorpresas habían terminado ese día, estaba muy equivocada. Cuando entró a la clase se fue a sentar en una de las largas mesas de en medio, ni muy adelante, ni muy atrás. Se giró hacia el compañero sentado a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta por fin de quien era.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó horrorizada al ver a Naraku leyendo un libro tranquilamente a su lado. Vio como varios alumnos se giraban hacia ella y trató de bajar un poco la voz, conteniendo su nerviosismo y su creciente enfado. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — el chico la vio como si realmente creyese que era tonta.

— Estudio aquí, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? — preguntó sarcástico.

— ¿Me estás acosando o algo? — preguntó sin pensar, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso el moreno ya la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿De verdad te crees tan importante? Vaya Kagura, no te tenía por una mujer tan egocéntrica — soltó con una risilla. No pudo evitar ponerse roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Reconocía que eso había sido una estupidez, pero estaba demasiado anonadada como para pensar con claridad.

¿Cómo demonios iba a pasar página si tenía al mismísimo Naraku en su misma clase? Hastiada, se sentó finalmente al lado del moreno —ya no se podía cambiar de sitio sin molestar porque la fila se había llenado de alumnos—.

— Sólo no me molestes ¿vale? Haz como si no me conocieras — le espetó ella, aparentando más confianza de la que en realidad sentía.

— Lo mismo digo — contestó él sin mirarla.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:** vale, me he enrollé mucho otra vez xD Yo pretendía hacer algo sencillo, ligero y cómico, pero siempre tengo que liarme con dramones LOL Como podéis ver, el fic tendrá una segunda parte donde se desarrolla todo lo referente a Naraku y Kagura. La verdad tenía algo de miedo por escribir sobre estos dos, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago, pero escribir sobre Kagura se me ha hecho increíblemente fácil y muy entretenido, la verdad es que es un personaje que me encanta x3 _

_Y ya, no me enrollo más. ¡Visitad el forín! Encontraréis actividades muy interesantes y gente muy amorosa y sensual~ :3_

_¡ByeBye~! ;3_


End file.
